


Paperwork

by xt1me



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Paperwork sucks, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true hazard of being a SeeD. Set after the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

Squall was sitting in his office doing paperwork.

Although nothing showed on his impassive face he was thinking that fighting Ultimecia had been less stressful then some of the duties he had as commander. He looked up at the knock on his door.

“Enter.”

 

Xu came in and Squall winced internally when he saw she had more paperwork. Xu stepped up to his desk and immediately started in on the problem.

 

“It’s about the training centre. We’ve just about run out of monsters.”

She looked at one of the pieces of paper.

“Apparently Quistis has decimated the Grat population, Irvine has been sitting in a tree taking pot-shots at anything that comes close, Selphie's been chasing after anything that moves and T-Rexuars' have been seen running _away_ from Zell. Not to mention the structural damage done especially during uncontrolled limit breaks.”

 

Squall carefully avoided Xu glare and tried not to feel guilty as he asked “What do you suggest be done.”

 

“I suggest, commander, that firstly _everyone_ is banned from the training centre for at least a week. And _next_ time the end-of-year exams come ‘round that we go somewhere remote and you all take your frustrations out on monsters _outside_ the garden.”

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published May 24, 2007


End file.
